Skippyjon Jones: In the Doghouse
Skippyjon Jones: In the Doghouse This is the second book in the Skippyjon Jones series. It was published in 2005 by Judy Schachner, approximately 2 years after the first book. Plot: The story begins with Skippyjon Jones and his sisters drawing pictures of chihuahuas all over the newly painted walls one afternoon. But Mamma Junebug Jones is not pleased and ordered Skippyjon to drop his crayon. But he refused. Outraged, Mamma Junebug told him in 2 hours he covered the walls with crazy-eyed chihuahuas and he wasn't a chihuahua, He was a naughty Siamese cat. So she gave him another time-out to think out it. She promised him if he thought like a cat, she would give him a mouse dipped in butter and rolled in cheese, and all he had to do was think "Siamese" again. As she left his room, she warned him to stay out of his closet or he will really be in the doghouse. Skippyjon was thinking all right, he was thinking of bouncing. He thought he actually had to be in a doghouse as he bounced on his Big boy bed. After a big bounce, he pointed his rear to a chair below and thought that everyone (Expect Mamma Junebug.) Knows from his big ears and head, he was not a Siamese cat, he's Skippyjon Jones, a chihuahua to his bones. But then he missed the chair, and landed in a pile of his sister's stuffed animals. He realized that a bird stuffed animal told him that a giant bobble-head burglar named: "The Bobble-ito." was in Mimi's doghouse in Mexico city. (Although the city is not mentioned in the book.) So Skippyjon put on his mask and cape. (This time his mask was his pants.) And became El Skippito Friskito. His alter ego. Skippito sang his theme song and jumped onto his skateboard and rolled into his closet. (Despite his mother told him not to.) He rolled past a boulder and chugged up a hill, Soon he arrived at an inn called the Dig inn at the end of the world. He wondered where he was. Just then some noses popped out of holes in the inn and said, "Who goes there?" in spanish. Skippito said it was him, El Skippito Friskito, the great sword fighter. Just then, a rope pulled him inside. The inn was filled with chihuahuas, they were jumping in the cupboards and splashing in the skinks. They were even in the ice cube trays melting into drinks. And there on a table stood his old amigos, Los Chimichangos. Don Diego told him they have been waiting for him, Because yesterday morning they left Mimi's doghouse to buy some beans. But the night they returned, the Bobble-ito was in the doghouse. He hung out in the attic and took over the doghouse and driven the Chimichangos out into the cold. They took shelter at the inn and waited for Skippito ever sense. Poquito tito said the only way to outsmart him is by dancing. This made the chihuahuas sing and show off their dance moves to Skippito until he told them to stop because they were killing him. Poquito tito told everyone to stop the monkey business as he pulled Skippito outside and put him onto a giant tortilla to disguise as a burrito. He told Skippito to close his eyes and brace himself because at 12 o clock, Abuelo Crisqito the desk clerk, was going to spill his beans. Skippito did what he was told but just then, The desk clerk who was as old as Montezuma ii regurgitated 3 beans and spit them out which landed on Skippito and the tortilla. The chihuahuas said the beans were the burrito's main ingredients, now they will have good luck. That night, they rolled Skippito up in the tortilla and he and the Los Chimichangos were loaded onto the skateboard and they rolled down the cliff that was next to the inn and went into the Valley of Mexico to stop the Bobble-ito.(Although the valley is called the Valley of the dogs in the book.) The Chimichangos celebrated their early victory by singing. Soon, Skippito and the chihuahuas rolled down the streets of a town in Mexico city called Pato Pato Ganuo. The people who were still awake thought some chihuahuas were delivering a burrito. Soon, The Los Chimichangos and the Skippito burrito reached Mimi's doghouse. The Bobble-ito was in the attic but Skippito was too scared to look. The chihuahuas did not care. They just wanted the Bobble-ito out, So they unrolled the tortilla and flung Skippito and the 3 beans into the air and they landed on the roof of the doghouse. The chihuahuas told Skippito to defeat the Bobble-ito but he saw the Bobble-ito's shadow and felt scared. But then he got back his courage and jumped into the attic. The Bobble-ito tried to stop him, But then Skippito ripped his head off in midair. Then he torn the Bobble-ito apart and brought him back to his original size. Then he picked up that tiny Bobble-ito and stuffed him into his pants. Then Skippito quietly slid down the stairs and went back down to the first floor. He walked out onto the porch and jumped into the the good night air and landed in the tortilla. The Chimichangos rolled him up in the tortilla and celebrated by singing a song (That was later sung in Snow What.) Then they carried Skippito back to his room. Meanwhile,(The next morning) Mamma Junebug and the girls were watching a game show called "Quiz kitties." Mamma Junebug noticed it was quiet in Skippyjon's room and wondered what he was up to now. So she asked the girls to go take a look. Reveling that the giant tortilla was actually an old white blanket and the Bobble-ito was actually Ju Ju bee's bobble-head and Skippyjon was playing with it. His sisters thought he was thinking Siamese because he never plays with cat toys. When Mamma Junebug saw for herself, she felt proud for Skippyjon(Which was the reason why she never give him another time-out to think Siamese in future books.) But Skippyjon Jones was not thinking Siamese, He was still thinking chihuahua. He asked the bobble-head if it liked mice and beans and it nodded. And Skippyjon said he did too. 'Trivia: ' . This was the only book in the Skippyjon jones series where Skippyjon does not look into his mirror to see his chihuahua reflection. . This was also the only book in the series not to end with a bedtime sequence. .This was the final book to take place in Mexico. .This was the final book to be Mexican and Aztec themed.